


Sleepless Nights

by TsingaDark



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in student accommodations is bad enough as it is but when Phil's neighbour starts playing loud music at unacceptable hours of the night, Phil thinks he's going to go crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamrock_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrock_girl/gifts).



> I'm actually supposed to work on my story for the PBB but then I got sick and then my best friend got sick and since I'd wanted to write this story anyway, I thought it might be nice to write this as a 'get better soon (immediately)' present of some sort for my best friend (and for myself, haha). 
> 
> It turned out longer than it was supposed to be as well. I did not plan to work on this the whole day.
> 
> Also it's unbeta'd (does anyone want to be my beta, btw?) but hey ho, I made an effort.
> 
> (There is so much fluff in this, I'm going to vomit)
> 
> (unrelated to this story but thanks to everyone for over 10,000 hits on here!! I never think my fics are actually worth reading so that was a surprise)
> 
> I've made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/tsingadark/playlist/1VnBoULJpeysNU4kadYr0K) for this fic!

Phil hadn’t thought he’d ever be this tired. He also hadn’t thought that university would be this tiresome in general, considering he sometimes only had two or three events per day, but somehow even those deprived him of enough energy that he wanted to sleep for three whole days. Sadly enough, the week only had seven days and only two of those were for time off. He thought that should be changed sometime; everyone needed a three-day weekend in his opinion.

He honestly couldn’t understand how some students were able to party five out of seven days a week, nevermind one. Those students probably didn’t put the same effort into their studies as Phil did. At least he couldn’t explain it to himself otherwise because he was literally buried in paperwork most of the time and not even able to leave his room unless it was to go to lectures, the library or the shops.

It was one of those days where all Phil wanted to do was go home, take off his clothes and fall into bed to sleep for at least ten hours straight. The only problem was that it was already way past 11 pm and he had to get up at 7 am the next morning. He’d been in the library, working on a paper he really needed to finish in the next few days on top of all the other papers and exams that were coming up. Since the library wasn’t open 24/7, however, Phil had been kindly asked to leave ten minutes to closing time so he’d begrudgingly torn his eyes away from the screen of his laptop and packed up his things.

In the end, it was a good thing he’d been forced to stop working as he probably wouldn’t have noticed the time and continued writing until the sun started to rise. Which would’ve been disastrous for his health as well as his concentration for the two lectures he had the next morning.

As it was, he was glad when he could finally put on his pyjama and slip under his duvet, content with the way it wrapped his body in warmth. He felt the exhaustion from the day tug at his limbs, pulling him to sleep.

That was until a sudden loud noise erupted from somewhere to his right and his eyes automatically shot wide open. Someone somewhere in near vicinity was blaring music very loudly, making it seem like it was in truth coming from Phil’s own room.

Phil groaned and pressed his pillow onto his face. He was not able to deal with this right now. Or ever, for that matter.

This was what living in student accommodations was like, having to put up with loud neighbours who apparently had never learned one bit of decency while they’d still lived at home. Normally, it was only ever loud during the day but sometimes there was that one shitty person who thought it perfectly acceptable to turn up the volume at 2 o’clock in the morning while everyone else was asleep.

It wasn’t even that late now but it was still clearly after ten pm already, time to keep quiet. If the person who was blasting music out of their very well working stereo speakers right now had read the rules, they’d certainly know that.

Maybe Phil should press the pillow down with a bit more force so that he would eventually pass out from lack of oxygen. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore.

After another minute of the music not getting remotely quieter (but also not louder, which Phil was very grateful for, at least) Phil realised two things.

Firstly, the music was in fact _The Phoenix_ by Fall Out Boy and while he immensely loved that song he absolutely hated it right this minute. Secondly, and Phil thought that that was probably down to his bad luck in general, the song was played by his next door neighbour.

Phil really hated his life sometimes.

After some groaning and life-questioning on Phil’s part the song finally ended and for a few seconds Phil thought that he might be lucky and that that had been the extent of project ‘wake up every sleeping student in this broken down accommodation’ his neighbour was apparently adamant at fulfilling. But then _Death Valley_ started playing and Phil actually considered chucking his entire bedside table at the wall to get it to stop. Instead, he sat up and pounded relentlessly against the wall with his fists, fairly certain that his neighbour had to hear that, considering how thin the walls were (the things Phil had heard through them had scarred him for life).

Apparently though, his neighbour was ignorant enough to either ignore Phil or just didn’t give a single fuck as the music kept blaring at the same volume, spitting out one song after the other. Maybe, if it had all been Fall Out Boy ones, Phil wouldn’t have minded so much, but he had no desire whatsoever to listen to any Kanye West songs (that he even recognised his voice made Phil question his life choices) or weird K-Pop songs he hoped he’d never have to listen to again.

After half an hour and no end in sight, Phil grabbed his earphones and pressed them so hard into his ears he was afraid of accidentally shoving them in too far and not being able to ever remove them again.

The earphones didn’t completely block out the music but at least muffled it a bit so that Phil was eventually able to fall asleep to the sweet tunes of _Death Of A Bachelor_.

Needless to say, Phil’s dreams weren’t very peaceful.

*

Phil didn’t think he’d ever had a more shitty day than today. First, he’d overslept, thanks to his _wonderful_ neighbour playing music at a _totally acceptable_ hour, making him late for his first lecture. Then he’d managed to pour his thankfully only medium-hot coffee all over himself and because someone somewhere had decided that that hadn’t been enough on his pile of shit happening to him, he’d promptly walked into the front door of the library, having forgotten that it opened the other way.

Naturally, Phil wasn’t in a very good mood when he returned to his room after a long day of suffering and studying (Phil wasn’t sure those weren’t actually synonyms). He was ready to fall into bed without brushing his teeth or changing into pyjamas, he was that tired. Of course he still brushed his teeth (he honestly felt guilty not doing so as he imagined what his mum would say) and changed into pyjamas (who in their right mind would prefer sleeping in jeans over soft pyjama bottoms?).

When he settled into bed, he wistfully looked at the abandoned Stephen King novel on his bedside table that he hadn’t picked up for at least two weeks. He’d been way too stressed and loaded with work that he hadn’t even considered reading before going to sleep anymore. Even though he now longed to know how the story continued, he also knew that he wouldn’t actually be able to grasp any of the meaning of the words.

He tiredly rubbed at his eyes and then took off his glasses, putting them down next to the book. After switching off his lamp, he breathed in deeply and relaxed, happy to finally get the sleep he’d been longing for the entire day.

With everything that had happened, he should’ve known really that the universe wasn’t going to let him have that peaceful slumber he so desperately needed. Because, apparently, his neighbour thought that exact time was perfect for him playing loud music again.

Phil almost felt like his neighbour was doing this just to spite him, despite them not even knowing each other. It felt very much like a personal attack, though, like they knew how tired Phil was and wanted to annoy the fuck out of him, which very much worked to Phil’s dismay.

Phil was just about to get up to go over and tell that person how much their music sucked (no matter that the current song was _Bliss_ by Muse from one of Phil’s favourite albums) and even considered taking his baseball bat with him (he normally was as violent as a butterfly but drastic times called for drastic matters), when he heard a loud knocking sound.

At first he thought that someone was knocking on his door but then he heard talking and after a few more seconds the music was actually turned down. Phil could only stare at the wall gaping. He wanted to applaud the person having gone over and succeeded in having his neighbour lower the volume and he almost ran outside to hug that person and that probably showed how sleep-deprived Phil actually was. He wasted no time crawling back under the covers and could only faintly hear the last notes of _Undisclosed Desires_ when sleep tugged at his limbs, pulling him into less violent dreams.

*

Phil couldn’t believe his luck when the next few days passed in relative silence. Relative meaning he could still hear his neighbours on the other side of his room have loud, enthusiastic sex that, judging from the sounds both made, didn’t seem particularly healthy.

At least he’d been able to finish that paper he’d been working on and could now concentrate on studying for his upcoming exam, which meant countless of hours in the library. He’d rather have stayed in his room and studied there but he got distracted very easily and with all the noises coming from his neighbours he prefered the quiet atmosphere of the library.

Either way, despite his next-door neighbour not having played loud music for the last three days (what a blessing), Phil hadn’t had much sleep due to studying and his tendency to forget the time. Especially since he’d decided that it was okay if he read some Stephen King before bed again. Honestly, he just really needed something else to focus on apart from uni and if that stole a few precious hours off his sleep than he was totally fine with that. That was, until the next morning when he had to ingest about three coffees to be even remotely able to function without stumbling into the road and getting hit by a car.

Needless to say, he was constantly tired and was kind of ready to give up on reading again. But only kind of. Stephen King novels were like a drug to him and he couldn’t for the life of him put this book down until he’d finished it. Which was the reason why he’d taken it to the library with him to read in between studying, which turned into a full-on reading session instead.

He really couldn’t be trusted with books.

After having devoured ‘Insomnia’ (the title ironically fitting his life at the moment) he decided that it was a good time to head back home and at least grab a couple of hours of sleep so he would be fit enough for his seminar the next morning.

As he was entering the enormous building everything seemed okay but as soon as he’d stepped out of the elevator and rounded the corner to the corridor where his room was, he could hear the music. It was ironically _Best Song Ever_ by One Direction, which Phil actually really liked ( _yes_ , he did listen to 1D from time to time), but hearing it walking towards his door he wanted nothing more than to kick in his neighbour’s door and destroy his sound system.

Again, Phil really wasn’t a violent person but all he wanted to do was sleep and not listen to 1D at half eleven at night. He almost stabbed himself with his key, he was that angry, but eventually he managed to open his door without inflicting further injury on himself.

He chucked his bag inside, not even caring if he accidentally broke anything with it. He slammed the door shut behind him and stomped up to his neighbour’s door, practically hammering against it with his fists.

He had no idea what exactly he was going to say to his neighbour once they opened the door but he was pretty sure it’d be something along the lines of ‘ _shut off that music or else!!!_ ’.

To his surprise, the door actually opened after a few seconds and Phil almost fell forwards onto the person now standing in front of him. He managed to steady himself at the last second and opened his mouth to shout at the guy when he took a look at him and the words died in his mouth.

God, he was gorgeous. And okay, maybe Phil was a bit too sleep-deprived, at a caffeine-low and too stressed from studying but as he was looking (more like staring, if Phil was being honest with himself) at the guy time seemed to slow down and with it the sound of Harry Styles’ voice dampened. Phil swore he’d never seen someone so beautiful. Brown eyes were looking at him questioningly and Phil had never thought brown eyes to be particularly interesting, quite the contrary actually, but now he didn’t think that any other eye colour could be more beautiful. And as if that wasn’t enough, the guy had soft looking chocolate coloured hair, similarly styled to Phil’s hair but with his fringe the other way. He was almost as tall as Phil but didn’t seem as awkward as Phil sometimes felt.

Then the music came rushing back and Phil remembered that this guy was positively evil and keeping him from sleeping and he frowned at him.

“Would you please turn off the music,” he did not make that sound like a question. “Some people are trying to sleep,” he added angrily.

“Sure,” the guy answered and smiled at him (the nerves), dimples and all, and Phil thought that life really wasn’t fair if it made his incredibly annoying neighbour too cute to be angry at.

He also hadn’t thought that getting him to turn down the music would be this easy.

“Thanks,” Phil said because at least his mom had raised him better and then he stomped back to his room, this time managing to open the door on the first try even though his hands were shaking. He didn’t know if it was because he was still angry or if it was because he was shaken up from being surprised at his neighbour’s handsomeness.

Either way, he slept fitfully that night.

*

As usual, Phil spent the majority of the next day in the library, for once able to keep himself in control and not go on a Stephen King reading marathon. He sat in a quiet corner on the second floor on which the tables were spread out generously, allowing him to open a bag of crisps without being the receiver of glares from all sides.

Despite the quiet atmosphere and the calming smell of books he couldn’t quite concentrate though. Every time someone walked by he couldn’t help but lift his gaze, hoping to see a mop of chocolate-y hair and a hint of brown eyes.

It was frustrating to say the least because he couldn’t even read one page of his textbook without feeling the urge to see if there was anyone around, anyone of course being his neighbour in this case. He was pretty sure, though, that he wouldn’t be able to catch a glimpse of the guy here considering that Phil spent countless of hours in the library and had never seen him before.

Well, a man could dream.

Even if Phil was still a bit annoyed at the guy for stealing his sleep.

When he got back to his apartment that evening and there was no music, Phil wasn’t quite sure if he should be glad or rather sad about it. But then he told himself that he was being stupid, considering he’d been ready to break down his neighbour’s door only the day before, so he made himself some pasta to eat while watching an anime he’d been watching from time to time for the last four weeks. It was a good way to get his brain to shut off and he thoroughly enjoyed seeing the characters strip down to their swimming costumes (there was nothing wrong with finding anime characters aesthetically pleasing Phil had decided).

It was afterwards, when he was laying in bed, willing himself to just fall asleep already, that the opening sounds of _Hysteria_ by Muse softly entered his eardrums. And by softly he most definitely meant violently. He almost had a heart-attack. The volume of the song got incredibly louder by the second and before Phil knew what he was doing, he’d grabbed his glasses, gotten up and walked towards the door of his tiny flat.

He only belatedly realised he was wearing his cookie monster pyjama pants when he was already knocking wildly on his neighbour’s door. Well, at least he was wearing trousers at all.

Phil definitely did not expect his neighbour to open the door with a smug grin on his face, leaning against the doorframe. He looked like he’d been waiting for Phil to come over, as if he was putting on the loud music on purpose, only to annoy the heck out of Phil.

“Turn off the music!” Phil exclaimed, needing to almost shout. “Or so God help me!”

He couldn’t help but clench his hands into fists and he probably looked like an angry twelve year old with his pyjamas and the way his glasses most definitely sat on his nose askew.

“Make me,” the guy suddenly said and Phil was so surprised that he almost forgot to breathe. But then he remembered how annoyed he actually was so he stalked past the guy into his flat, their shoulders touching. As soon as he’d located the source of the music, namely the sound system, Phil crouched down and pulled the plug. Standing up he noticed a poster of Final Fantasy VII and right next to that one of Guild Wars 2. Huh, interesting.

He turned around and saw his neighbour still standing at the door, gaping at him. This time he was the one grinning smugly as he strode past the guy, raising an eyebrow.

“Annoyed much?” Phil asked as he turned around one last time to see his neighbour looking after him. In his frenzy earlier he’d left his door open so he didn’t need to bother unlocking it and was able to make the dramatic exit he’d always dreamed of.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, he couldn’t help but giggle as he recalled the shocked look on his neighbour’s face. He purposefully ignored how his brain provided him with the rest of the image, namely the guy in black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt.

Phil just wanted to sleep and not think about his cute neighbour, please and thank you.

*

Life was completely unfair, Phil thought as he was laying in bed two days later, hearing someone cackle through his open window. He really shouldn’t be missing the loud music as much as he did at this moment, considering how much it had pissed him off the last few days.

The thing was, though, that the day before yesterday had been kind of fun, in a weird sort of way where he’d also been pretty annoyed at the same time.

He was confused, to say the least because he’d liked seeing his neighbour again but if he was the sort of person who played loud music at unacceptable times not caring about anyone else in the building, then Phil wasn’t sure if he wanted to see him a third time. Even if he obviously liked video games and especially one of the ones Phil had played like a hundred times already.

Phil sighed, turning to lay on his back. He studied the ceiling, thinking that when he had his first own apartment, he would buy glow in the dark stickers shaped as stars and decorate the ceiling above his bed with them. He loved being outside and searching for different constellations, and at times like these he desperately missed living at home where he had been able to go outside and lay on the grass in the backyard.

Here he could only see the stars if he stood in front of his window and there wasn’t anything outside that could even remotely be described as a patch of grass. He doubted that his first flat would be much different, considering he was a student and didn’t have an overwhelming amount of money at hand.

He closed his eyes, envisioning the constellation of Gemini, letting his imagination paint the stars on the dark blue canvas in his mind. Soft music floated into his head and he didn’t realise at first that he wasn’t dreaming the music but that it was instead coming from the room next to his.

Opening his eyes, he turned to look at the wall, trying to listen more closely to the notes that wafted through the wall towards him. After a few minutes of soft notes and a melodic tune, he realised that it was the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven he was listening to. He enjoyed listening to classical music but most of the time he had no idea what the names of the pieces were, except for well-known ones like this sonata.

Phil closed his eyes again, letting the music wash over him, making him think of the night sky again. This time, however, he could clearly envision more constellations and it felt like he was actually laying on the grass outside looking up into space, no cloud obscuring the view.

When the next part started with a wrong note, Phil suddenly realised that he wasn’t listening to a CD or spotify or anything. His neighbour was actually playing the sonata himself.

Phil was in awe. Sadly enough he’d never had the ambition to learn an instrument and he sometimes regretted not doing so. This should have made him jealous of anyone else being able to play one but instead he admired the stamina and willpower that came with learning an instrument and actually sticking with it to the point where it sounded more than bearable.

His neighbour must’ve practised for hours to be able to play this flawlessly, especially considering that piano required coordinated movements of both hands. Phil would never understand how anyone was able to coordinate moving their fingers that quickly.

There was a second pause and then the last part of the sonata was played, quick in pace, and Phil wondered what his neighbour looked like while he was playing the piano. He asked himself if he bit his lip in concentration, if he looked down at his hands or if he pressed the right keys by instinct, letting the music simply lead him.

Phil wanted to go over and see for himself but he didn’t want to interrupt the guy during the piece so he decided to wait until it was over. He relished in the sounds coming from the other side of the wall for the next few minutes and didn’t even realise that he was tapping his fingers on his stomach in pace of the music.

The song ended and Phil quickly got up, hastily walking to his neighbour’s door and knocking on it cautiously. He probably would’ve laughed at how different this situation was to the one two days ago if he hadn’t been so nervous. With shaking hands he adjusted his fringe as he heard someone walking up to the door from the other side.

Suddenly his neighbour was in front of him, looking all soft and huggable in the dark sweater he was wearing, and Phil could feel himself blushing.

“Hey,” he said, not quite knowing what else to say without coming across as super creepy.

“Hi,” the guy answered and he pulled the arms of his sweater over his hands, as if self-conscious about them. He didn’t seem as confident as he’d had when Phil had last seen him. Quite the contrary actually.

“I heard you play,” Phil said and smiled, remembering how alive the music had sounded.

“Oh,” his neighbour said, avoiding eye contact. “Sorry about that. I’ll try to be quieter next time.” With those words he stepped back as if to retreat back into his room and close the door but Phil quickly strode forward as well.

“No,” he exclaimed, probably a bit too fast. The other man abruptly lifted his gaze, looking at Phil with wide eyes.

“I mean,” Phil tried again, “I liked it.” He tentatively smiled at his neighbour again and all of a sudden his whole face lit up and he positively beamed at Phil.

“Do you want to come in?” he asked, biting his lip, and Phil didn’t think he could’ve said ‘No’ even if he’d wanted to.

After he’d closed the door behind him, his neighbour settled down in front of his piano. Well, it was actually a keyboard, not a proper piano but Phil couldn’t differentiate between the two just from hearing the music.

He laid his hands on the keys and as soon as he started playing, Phil knew what it was. He apparently seemed to liked Beethoven, Phil thought, as the tunes of ‘Für Elise’ permeated the air.

Phil sank down on the bed that was also shoved against the wall on the lefthand side. The mattress was a bit softer than Phil’s, though, and he scooted backwards until he was leaning against the wall.

Letting his gaze wander through the room, he noticed that his next door neighbour was a messy person. It wasn’t bad to the point where everything was full of clutter but pieces of paper and books seemed to be randomly scattered around the room and the sink was piling up with unwashed dishes. Well, Phil wasn’t one to judge, his sink didn’t look much better to be honest.

Suddenly the song was over and Phil looked back towards the piano. The cute guy had turned around and his cheeks had a slight pink tint to them.

“That was beautiful,” Phil said because it had been.

“Thanks.” The guy said and his cheeks grew even pinker. Phil couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“My name’s Dan, by the way,” his neighbour said and smiled back.

“I’m Phil,” Phil replied. “Nice to finally have a name to the annoying person that likes to blast music after ten o’clock,” he added and grinned smugly.

Dan giggled into his sweater covered hand. “Well, it got your attention so…,” he trailed off, looking down at his fingers fidgeting with the seams of his sweater.

Phil momentarily forgot how to breathe.

_What?_

Had Dan actually played the music to annoy Phil into coming over? Phil had thought that it was bad luck and definitely coincidence that it was exactly his neighbour who was playing the loud music but now it made sense why Dan had started playing the music out of nowhere. And now it was logical as to why Dan hadn’t just stopped altogether after he’d been asked to do so by another student before Phil.

“You know, you could’ve just asked me out on a date like a normal person,” Phil said cautiously, not quite knowing if he’d read the situation correctly.

“Yeah, um, I don’t really know why I thought it to be a good idea,” Dan replied sheepishly and Phil felt something akin to butterflies in his stomach.

“It worked but I think you incurred the wrath of the entire floor in the process.”

Dan laughed. “The first guy was pretty pissed off when he came to tell me to turn down the music. He said, and I quote, _to turn it off unless you want your balls cut off_.” Dan said the last part in a pretty convincing northern accent, making Phil snort with laughter.

“And you still tried it a second time?” he managed to ask between giggles. “I’d have been terrified for life.”

“You were worth it,” Dan replied and blushed furiously. He lowered his gaze again and avoided looking at Phil.

“Come here,” Phil said, patting the spot next to him on the bed. He smiled at Dan as he got up and then turned towards him as he settled down on the duvet, sitting cross-legged.

“How did you even become aware of me?” Phil asked and gingerly took Dan’s hand in his. He normally wasn’t the guy to dive into anything rashly but he somehow had the feeling the touch would soothe Dan’s nerves and he also kind of wanted to, despite not having known Dan for long.

“I saw you in the library once and, um, you looked really cute,” Dan said and the last part sounded like a question, as if he was unsure of how much he was allowed to say in front of Phil. Phil reassuringly squeezed his hand, causing Dan to smile at him. “And then I kept seeing you everywhere around uni and I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to pluck up the courage to ask you out but then I accidentally found out you’re my neighbour so I came up with this stupid plan that I didn’t think would actually work,” Dan rambled, unconsciously squeezing Phil’s hand a little bit too much.

“How blind must I have been to not have seen you?” was all that Phil could say. He couldn’t grasp the concept of him probably having seen Dan before and not having noticed him properly.

“Oh, um, I’m not that exciting to look at, so, y’know,” Dan spluttered, blushing again.

“You are, though.” Phil tugged at this hand so that Dan would look at him again. He leant forwards to press a kiss to Dan’s cheek and smiled fondly at him as he pulled away.

“Oh, um,” Dan said and suddenly he was the one rushing forward, pressing a hasty kiss to Phil’s cheek but since he took Phil by surprise and made him move slightly, he managed to halfway kiss his mouth and cheek.

Pulling back Dan was blushing furiously again but he was also grinning so much that his dimple was showing and Phil decided that this was definitely his new favourite thing in the entire world.

“I, um,” Dan started to say. “Do you want me to play something else for you?” he then said, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater again.

“I’d love that,” Phil replied and Dan got up, sitting down in front of the keyboard again. As he started playing, his fingers moved over the keys with ease, like he’d played this piece over a hundred times already.

Phil let himself get submerged in the simple but melodic tune and he only belatedly realised that the song was from the Final Fantasy VII soundtrack.

“Interrupted By Fireworks,” Dan said as if he’d read Phil’s thoughts.

“I was wondering which one it was exactly,” Phil answered. “I love the soundtrack.”

“You like Final Fantasy?” Dan asked, gaping at him.

“Hey, no need to sound so surprised,” Phil said huffish but smiled a second later. “I’ll have you know that I actually play a lot of video games.”

“Me, too!” Dan exclaimed, smiling brightly.

For the rest of the evening and through most of the night they continued to talk about video games and TV shows they liked, and occasionally Dan would play another song for Phil.

That night Phil almost got no sleep whatsoever but he didn’t mind because it meant that him and Dan were getting to know each other and with every new bit of information he found out about Dan, he felt a little bit more like he was back in his garden, lying in the grass and discovering new constellations that became more and more familiar with each passing second.

They quickly settled into a routine where everytime Dan wanted Phil to come over he would either start playing the piano or, if he was being a little shit, start blasting Kanye West as loud as he could, making Phil run to his room as fast as he could. Dan had sworn to Phil that he would learn to love Kanye over time but for now the few seconds of him he had to endure were more than enough for Phil.

(In return Phil sometimes pulled up his Disney playlist on Spotify, singing completely made up lyrics and annoying the heck out of Dan in the process.)

Phil gradually shifted his studying sessions from the library to either his or Dan’s room. Somehow the presence of music, mostly classical since Phil always had an urge to sing along to all other songs, calmed him down immensely, enabling him to concentrate more closely on his work. And if those study sessions sometimes entailed stolen kisses from Dan in between, then no one had to know.


End file.
